nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nostradamus
Nostradamus, al secolo Michel de Notre-Dame o Miquèl de Nostradama in occitano (Saint-Rémy-de-Provence, 14 dicembre 1503 – Salon-de-Provence, 2 luglio 1566), è stato un astrologo, scrittore e farmacista francese. È considerato da molti, assieme a san Malachia, come uno tra i più famosi ed importanti scrittori di profezie della storia, anche se recentemente lo studioso inglese Peter Lemesurier ha evidenziato il suo ruolo come compilatore e rielaboratore di antiche profezie cristiane, come ad esempio quelle contenute nel libro di profezie in latino Arbor Mirabilis. È famoso principalmente per il suo libro Le Profezie, che consiste di quartine in rima (poesie di quattro versi) raccolte in gruppi di 100, noti in francese come Centuries. I sostenitori di Nostradamus gli attribuiscono la capacità di aver predetto un incredibile numero di eventi nella storia del mondo, tra cui la Rivoluzione francese, la bomba atomica, l'ascesa al potere di Adolf Hitler, e gli attacchi dell'11 settembre al World Trade Center. Contrariamente gli scettici descrivono queste predizioni come esempi di chiaroveggenza retroattiva e come ambigue poiché le presunte profezie sono state identificate in maniera inequivocabile solamente dopo che gli eventi erano accaduti. Biografia * * Nato nel sud della Francia. Il padre fu Jean Beaulme, notabile a Salon de Provence e la madre Anne Ponsarde de Saint-Remy figlia di Jaume de Nostredame, commerciante di cereali ebreo e ricco notaio. La famiglia Nostre-Dame era di stirpe ebraica (il nonno di Michel si chiamava Guy Gassonet, sposato con Benastrugue), ma le autorità della Provenza fecero pressioni affinché gli ebrei si trasferissero o si convertissero al cattolicesimo: la sua famiglia, pertanto, forse soltanto in apparenza, si convertì e praticò la fede cattolica. Da bambino, Nostradamus mostrò attitudine per la matematica e per l'astronomia e l'astrologia. I suoi insegnanti, infatti, furono sconvolti dalle sue difese di Copernico e dell'astronomia astrologica. Studiò medicina all'Università di Montpellier, e terminò gli esami di baccalaureato nel 1525. La peste interruppe subito il suo studio, Nostradamus quindi viaggiò attraverso la Francia aiutando la cura della malattia con idee che includevano una dieta migliore più equilibrata, letti puliti, acqua limpida e strade linde. Durante i suoi viaggi Nostradamus incontrò e scambiò informazioni con diversi studiosi, grandi menti del Rinascimento (come Giulio Cesare Scaligero e Luca Gaurico) che studiavano discipline inconsuete più o meno occulte ed eretiche come l'alchimia, l'astrologia giudiziaria, la cabala oltre a leggere e frequentare vari mistici - una pratica che avrebbe continuato per gran parte della sua vita. Egli si costruì una solida reputazione come farmacista, avendo creato la "pillola rosa" che sembra sia stato un palliativo contro la peste. Nel 1529 ritornò a Montpellier per ricevere il suo dottorato e insegnare, ma non riuscì a conseguirlo. Nel 1534 fu invitato da Giulio Cesare Scaligero, considerato una delle somme menti del Rinascimento, a recarsi nella città Occitana di Agen. Lì Nostradamus sposò una donna il cui nome è ancora oggetto di discussione (Madeleyne?), dalla quale ebbe due figli. Nel 1537, molto sfortunatamente, la moglie ed i figli morirono, presumibilmente di peste. Dopo la loro scomparsa egli continuò a viaggiare, attraversando Francia ed Italia diverse volte: durante questi viaggi iniziò ad esplorare maggiormente gli insegnamenti mistici, e fu in questo periodo che iniziarono a diffondersi le voci sulle sue capacità profetiche. Si stabilì nel 1547 a Salon, dove sposò una ricca vedova di nome Anne Ponsarde Gemelle, e da lei ebbe tre figli e tre figlie. Iniziò ad allontanarsi dalla medicina e ad interessarsi dell'occulto, aprendo allo stesso tempo un'attività di cosmetica. Scrisse un Almanacco nel 1550, e fu così incoraggiato dal successo da decidere di scriverne uno ogni anno. Egli iniziò il suo progetto di scrivere 1000 quartine (poesie di quattro versi), che formano le supposte predizioni per le quali oggi è famoso. Oscurò i suoi versi utilizzando giochi di parole e vari linguaggi insieme, come il provenzale, il greco, il latino, l'italiano, l'ebraico e l'arabo. Le quartine, raccolte in un libro intitolato Les Propheties, ricevettero diverse reazioni dopo la pubblicazione. Alcuni pensarono che Nostradamus fosse un servo del diavolo, un impostore, o un pazzo, mentre gran parte dell'élite credeva che le sue quartine fossero profezie ispirate spiritualmente. Molti nobili giunsero a lui per oroscopi e consigli. Caterina de' Medici, la regina consorte di Enrico II di Francia, fu una delle ammiratrici di Nostradamus: dopo aver letto "Le profezie" lo invitò alla corte reale a Parigi per ottenere spiegazioni sulle recentemente pubblicate "Centurie" (e, secondo alcuni, anche circa le quartine intorno alla prossima morte del marito), e per elaborare oroscopi per i giovani figli della dinastia Valois. Dopo quest'incontro, la regina Caterina divenne una fidata sostenitrice di Nostradamus, e poco prima della sua morte, avvenuta nel 1566, lo nominò consigliere e medico del Re Enrico III Valois. Dal 1566 la gotta di Nostradamus, che gli fece patire sofferenze per molti anni e gli rese molto difficili i movimenti, si tramutò in idropisia. Una notte di luglio fece sapere di voler trascorrere l'ultima notte da solo, e quando il suo segretario Chavigny lo congedò con un "Fino a domani, Signore?", Nostradamus gli rispose "Non mi troverai vivo all'alba". La mattina successiva Chavigny condusse amici e familiari allo studio (che era stato convertito in una camera da letto) e trovò il corpo di Nostradamus che giaceva sul suolo fra il letto e una panca improvvisata. I racconti biografici di Nostradamus affermano che temeva di essere perseguitato per eresia dall'Inquisizione, in tempi di Controriforma. Fu per questa ragione, e anche perché non voleva che nessun interprete, comprendendo il futuro, lo modificasse, che Michel Nostradamus scelse di rendere oscure le sue profezie, fino al giorno prescelto, forse indicato nelle quartine III.94 e I.48. Le profezie Gli studi di medicina di Nostradamus includevano scritti su Sant'Alberto Magno, Paracelso e Cornelio Agrippa. Paracelso sosteneva che l'anima doveva essere curata, che la fonte dei mali era la mente e che il metodo da lui usato per "diagnosticare" era l'astrologia. Agrippa invece credeva che la conoscenza della coscienza umana era inutile, e che bisognasse studiare la condizione sociale in cui ci si vuole separare da esistenza e natura. L'uso del linguaggio dell'occulto nelle sue profezie suggerisce che avesse una certa familiarità con la magia ermetica. Nostradamus ha studiato la Kabbalah ebraica, come pure l'astrologia che formava la base delle sue tecniche. In Sicilia, entrò in contatto con il Sufismo e poté leggere L'elisir della felicità del maestro al-Ghazzali, secondo cui ogni cercatore deve passare attraverso sette valli delle "notti oscure dell'anima" che includevano conoscenza, pentimento, ostacoli, travagli, tuoni, l'abisso e la valle degli inni e delle celebrazioni. Nostradamus sembra aver anche studiato De Mysteriis Aegyptorum (Sui misteri degli egizi), un libro sulla magia assira scritto da Iamblichus, un neo-platonista del IV secolo. Nostradamus usò varie tecniche per entrare nello stato meditativo che riteneva essere necessario per accedere alle probabilità future. Per entrare in uno stato di trance (theta brain frequency), usò l'antico metodo dell'osservazione della fiamma, dell'acqua o di entrambe contemporaneamente. Egli sembra aver usato anche la tecnica del sedersi su di un treppiedi di ottone a guardare dentro una vaschetta di ottone colma di acqua, oli e spezie, che, secondo l'interpretazione di C1 Q1, è collegabile a Branchus, una divinità spesso collegata ad Apollo. Nell'epistola a Enrico II Nostradamus dice «Ho vuotato la mia anima, cervello e cuore di tutte le preoccupazioni ed ho ottenuto uno stato di tranquillità e fermezza della mente che sono prerequisiti per la predizione attraverso il treppiedi d'ottone». Si ritiene che la sua reputazione come profeta sia stata costruita da interpreti dei nostri giorni, che fanno calzare le sue parole a eventi che sono già successi o che sono così vicini da essere inevitabili, un processo conosciuto come "preveggenza retroattiva". Nessuna quartina di Nostradamus è mai stata interpretata prima che un determinato evento avesse luogo, oltre un significato molto generico (esempio: scoppierà un incendio, comincerà una guerra). Alcuni studiosi credono che Nostradamus scrisse non per essere considerato un profeta, ma per commentare eventi che successero nel suo tempo, scrivendo nella sua maniera elusiva - usando un linguaggio altamente criptico e metaforico - per evitare persecuzioni. Questo è simile all'interpretazione preteristica dell'Apocalisse; l'apostolo Giovanni intendeva scrivere solo a proposito di eventi contemporanei, ma col passare del tempo i suoi scritti vennero interpretati come profezie. La maggior parte delle quartine tratta di disastri di vario genere. Tali disastri includono epidemie, terremoti, guerre, inondazioni, assassinii, siccità, battaglie ed altri temi di sorta. Alcune profetizzano queste sventure in modo generico, senza precisare luoghi e date; altre trattano di una singola persona o piccolo gruppo di persone. Alcune coprono un singolo villaggio, altre elencano alcuni villaggi in diverse nazioni. Profezie "precise" In generale, le quartine profetiche di Nostradamus hanno pochi riferimenti oggettivamente identificabili. In pochi casi egli fornisce profezie con una data ben precisa. Tra questi, la C2Q51 in cui, secondo i suoi sostenitori, si sarebbe riferito a un evento effettivamente avvenuto, fornendone la data precisa: l'incendio della Cattedrale di San Paolo di Londra del 1666. In altri casi Nostradamus ha fornito date precise sbagliando completamente: in una quartina avrebbe previsto il culminare di una lunga e selvaggia persecuzione religiosa per il 1792 (che non c'è mai stata) e un evento catastrofico per l'anno 1999. Esempi di interpretazioni di quartine A parte le quartine con una data precisa, per tutte le altre le interpretazioni sono varie e spesso discordanti e, da sottolineare, post factum. Per individuare gli scritti nostradamiei si utilizzano "C" per centuria e "Q" per quartina. Molto diffusa è l'opinione che Nostradamus stesse predicendo la morte del Re Henri II Valois di Francia: nel 1559, anche se avvisato dal veggente Luca Gaurico, che lo dissuadeva dall'intraprendere singolar tenzoni, Re Enrico II si avviò a giostrare in un torneo indetto per celebrare i matrimoni di sua sorella Margherita con il duca di Savoia, e di sua figlia Elisabetta con il re di Spagna. Sia il re Henri II Valois che il suo giovane opponente, conte di Montgomery avevano leoni a sbalzo incisi sui loro scudi. Il re perse: molteplici ferite sulla faccia e la gola portarono ad una terribile agonia durata dieci giorni. Questa quartina è invece spesso collegata al 15 aprile del 1986: il colonnello Gheddafi avrebbe lanciato due missili contro la base americana di Lampedusa, mancandola per solo due km. Il "cuore punico" è il nord Africa, "Adria" è per estensione il Mediterraneo, gli "eredi romulei" gli italiani, le "isole vuote" vicino a Malta possono essere le isole Pelagie, di cui fa parte Lampedusa, un tempo disabitate. Opere principali di Nostradamus * Interpretation des Hyeroglyphes de Horapollo. * Traité des Fardements et Confitures, Lyon 1556. * Les Vrayes Centuries et Propheties de Maistre Michel Nostradamus, edizione originale di Avignone 1556, Lione 1558. * Les Vrayes Centuries et Propheties de Maistre Michel Nostradamus, Lione 1568 edizione (postuma con dieci centurie), * Les Vrayes Centuries et Propheties de Maistre Michel Nostradamus, Troyes 1610 (edizione delle stamperie reali costituita da dodici centurie) * Vaticinia Michaelis Nostredami de Futuri Christi Vicarii ad Cesarem Filium (VE 307; Vaticinia di Nostradamus Manoscritto nella Biblioteca Nazionale Centrale di Roma) Ispirazione Le tante località francesi, anche minori, che citò nelle Propheties sono tratte per esempio da due volumi di Charles Estienne, La guide des chemins de France e Les voyages de plusieurs endroits de France & encores de la Terre Saincte, d'Espaigne & autres pays, paragonabili alle nostre guide turistiche, i libri di Charles Estienne erano molto famosi nella Francia di metà Cinquecento. Nostradamus li utilizzò certamente come fonte documentaria, scrivendo i nomi dei luoghi proprio come Estienne, errori compresi. Neanche l'idea delle centurie formate da quartine è cosi originale: gliela ispirò un altro autore, Guillaume de la Perrière, che nel 1552 aveva pubblicato Les considèrations des quatre mondes en quatre centuries de quatrains. Casualmente con lo stesso editore-il lionese Macè Bonhomme-che pubblicò nel 1555 le Prophetiès di Nostradamus. I versi decasillabi a rima alterna delle quartine,erano stati inventati da Richard Roussat per il suo libro profetico Livre de l'estat et mutation des temps (1550). Il veggente non fece altro che adottarli. Nostradamus nella cultura popolare * Vedi: Nostradamus nella cultura popolare Voci correlate * Apocalisse di Giovanni * Astrologia * Chiaroveggenza * Crittografia * Divinazione * Edgar Cayce * Jakob Lorber * Monaca di Dresda * Misticismo * Papa Giovanni Paolo II * Parole turche e italiane di mutua intelligibilità * Profezia * Roger Frontenac * San Malachia * Vaticinia di Nostradamus Bibliografia * Manuel Sánchez, Caesarem de Nostradamus,ISBN 978-84-935672-1-7 * Hogue, John. Nostradamus: The Complete Prophecies ISBN 1-85230-959-8 * Lemesurier, Peter. The Nostradamus Encyclopedia ISBN 0-312-19994-5 * Randi, James. The Mask of Nostradamus ISBN 0-87975-830-9 * Nostradamus and His Prophecies ISBN 0-486-41468-X * R. Baschera, E. Cheynet, Il Grande Libro Delle Profezie, (MEB) 1995 * Boscolo Renuccio, Nostradamus, l'Enigma Risolto (Mondadori), 1988 * Pierre Brind'Amour, Nostradamus. Les premières Centuries ou Prophéties, 1996 * Frontenac Roger, La clef secrète de Nostradamus. Ed Denoel, Paris 1950. * Vlaicu Ionescu, Nostradamus Aveva Ragione, (Corbaccio) * Jean-Paul Clébert, Prophéties de Nostradamus, 2003 * Leoni Edgar, Nostradamus and his Prophecies, (1961, r.2000) ISBN 0-486-41468-X * Patrian Carlo, Le Profezie, (Mediterranee), 1978 * Ramotti O. Cesare, Le Chiavi di Nostradamus, (Mediterranee) 1987 * Ramotti O. Cesare, Nostradamus: The Code That Unlocks the Secrets of the Master Prophet, ISBN 0-89281-915-4 * Ruzo Daniel, El Testamento Autentico de Nostradamus ISBN 970-05-0770-X * Sampietro Luciano, Nostradamus, Settimo Millennio (Piemme) Collegamenti esterni * (it) Testo completo delle Quartine di Nostradamus tradotte in Italiano * (en) Biblionostra: Bibliotheque Nostradamus, repertorio di materiale fotografico su Nostradamus * (en) Leggende urbane: falsi della predizione da parte di Nostradamus degli attacchi dell'11 settembre * (en-fr) Nostradamus' prophesies in English and French * (en-fr) Testo completo delle Quartine (in francese ed inglese), con i prologhi e le Sestine dubbie * (en) Articolo sulle predizioni di Nostradamus, dal sito "The Skeptic's Dictionary" * (it) Raccolta di articoli sull'interpretazione delle Quartine di Nostradamus a cura di ArcadiA Club * Sito su Nostradamus a cura di Cesare Ramotti * un esempio di profezia non avveratasi * (it|en|fr|ru|de|es|pt) Nostradamus Wiki. Translations in 7 languages and original texts Collegamenti ad altre Wikia su Nostradamus * (en) Nostradamus (in inglese) * (es) Nostradamus (in spagnolo) * Categoria:Profeti Categoria:Nostradamus Categoria:Scrittori francesi Categoria:Kabbalah Categoria:Profeti europei Categoria:Profeti francesi Categoria:Profeti del XVI secolo